Andrakkus Sutekh
General Andrakkus Sutekh is a high ranking Mogadorian Soldier in charge of Ashwood Estates during its time as a major Mogadorian base. He participated in and survived The First Great Expansion. Andrakkus, at one time, was very proud to have been the father of two natural born Mogadorian Children - Adamus and Kelly, and the adoptive father of a third, Ivanick Shu-Ra, whom he adopted after his father's death during the Invasion of Lorien. Physical Appearance Andrakkus is a large Mogadorian Soldier, around 7 feet tall and muscular. He is described as standing with a regal posture and his face is all sharp angles, something his son, Adamus, inherited from him. He has many tattoos on his scalp, a sign of his authority, but has grown out his black hair to hide them which he keeps neatly slicked back. Biography First Great Expansion Sutekh fought in the First Great Expansion and survived. He later adopted Ivan whose father died in the battle. At an unknown point, Andrakkus was sent to Earth and put in charge of Ashwood Estates, a Mogadorian division that hunts the Garde. Number One in Malaysia When the Mogadorians find pictures of One and her ankle scars in police databases, they follow her and Hilde to the airport where they watch them board a plane to Malaysia. Word soon gets out to General Andrakkus, who forms a team of Mogadorian Soldiers and travel there. He decides to bring Adam and Ivan to witness and gain experience. He watched from afar as the Soldiers close in, fight and ultimately kill Hilde and then Number One. They returned home to the Ashwood Estates with One's body where Doctor Lockam Anu wired the general's son, Adam, to One's mind. Adam was unintentionally put in a three year coma by Anu's device, which made the general furious and he immediately ordered Anu's execution. Number Two After three years, Andrakkus is happy that his son has finally woken up but fails to show it. He feels equally embarrassed that his family looks weak. The General is given information about a Cêpan called Conrad Hoyle in London, England. He, again, takes Adam and Ivan along on the mission hoping that Adam can redeem himself and his family. Andrakkus leads his soldiers to fight Conrad and eventually kill him, after many casualties. He is later disappointed to find that Adam did not kill Number Two when he had the chance. When Adam questions the Mogadorian cause, he punches his son in the face and does not talk to him for years until he calls him to his office to brief him about Number Three. Number Three Andrakkus sends Adam and Ivan together to infiltrate the tribe where they suspect a Garde member is hiding. When he recieves word that they have found him, the general and the soldiers surround the villiage. Andrakkus catches and kills Number Three immediately after he jumps the ravine.Fallen Legacies Adam's return to Ashwood Adamus returns from Kenya alive, to the shock of his family and Andrakkus who knows that his son is a traitor but has not told the Mogadorians, including Adamus' Mother who he told that Adamus died valiantly in battle. Adam pleads that he has changed and Andrakkus reluctantly gives him a job tracing through the internet on anything related to the Garde and faking a relationship with him while they are at home. Adamus, desperate to save One's consciousness, manipulates his father by pretending to cry to his mother and telling her that Doctor Zakos has improved the memory transferance device and not to tell his father, Andrakkus overhears and allows the procedure, which doesn't work. When Zakos realises that Adamus is a traitor, he tells Andrakkus of another procedure that would extract One's memories onto a disc but would kill Adamus in the process. Andrakkus agrees. One transfers her Earthquake Generation to Adamus, who destroys Ashwood Estates while he is unconscious and is carried away by Malcolm Goode.The Search for Sam While faking a surrender in order to get inside Plum Island, Adamus learns that his father survived the destruction of Ashwood Estates and is told that his father will arrive to see what his fate will be. However, before the General could arrive, Adamus manages to escape and rescue the Chimæra that are being experimented on there.The Forgotten Ones Aftermath and Reunion with Adam After the destruction of Ashwood Estates, the General returns to his former home with a salvage team to recover the equipment that wasn't damaged by the earthquake Adam created. At the same time, John, Sam, Malcolm, and Adam, along with the Chimæra he rescued, attack Ashwood. The General assaults Adam, who was trying to shut down the communications. Then, the General fights with Number Four with the special sword that killed Number Three. He manages to destroy John's Red Bracelet. He was attacked by Dust in falcon form and then shot in the hand by Malcolm with a sniper rifle, causing him to drop the sword. He then retreats to the basketball court and when John follows him, he activates a force field that will keep the both of them in and the others out. John burns his face while the General squeezes John's throat. General asks who will die first. Unknown to the both of them, Adam deactivates the force field. He stabs his father in the back with the sword he dropped. He staggers forward and falls face first before disintegrating. Since he was a true born he doesn't completely disintegrate. Only the augmented parts disintegrate. Trivia * Despite not being formerly introduced until The Fallen Legacies, the General was in fact the second character to physically appear in I Am Number Four and the entire Lorien Legacies series. He is the nameless Mogadorian that kills Number Three. **He is also technically the Mogodorian Commander from the movie. References Category:Males Category:Mogadorians Category:Characters Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:Sutekh Family Category:Deceased Category:MogPro Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Villains